inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Vanuatu 222
Welcome Hi, welcome to Inazuma Eleven Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Mugen The Hand page. Please follow these simple rules: *Do not upload fanart, watermarked or poor quality images. *Do not add false informations or speculations to the wiki. *This wiki uses the original Japanese names. Keep this in mind when creating new articles. *If you are editing characters pages, follow this guide: Character guide. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Genda Koujirou (Talk) 03:41, 7 February 2011 Re:TCG I was wondering, where do you get the TCG photos? Like this one that you uploaded: FideoTCG.png Because I'm really interested XD Please reply back in my talk page :) --(AdventureWriter28|Eternal Blizzard 09:27, November 14, 2011 (UTC) That's amazing! The TCG are amazing O___O P.S. Sorry for late reply! --(AdventureWriter28|Eternal Blizzard 08:52, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Re: Hi I got so angry... thanks for telling me... i should block that dude... and im no guy... Im a girl... >.< sorry! SeNpAi-SaN 09:50, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Sumimasen!!!!! Ina Syafiqah Omar 04:16, February 25, 2012 (UTC) White/Black Version of Keshins Are you planning to make a separate page for the BLack Version of the Keshins, such as Kenou Kingburn B? It doesn't make sense without adding the other version 17:03, February 4, 2012 (UTC) Shiratori and Nanokawa Mikoto About Nanokawa Mikoto.... where did you get her information? And also the pic of Shiratori in the 3rd game? --[[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28' ]][[User talk:AdventureWriter28|'→ Jet Stream']] 03:49, February 14, 2012 (UTC) Hey ! I saw on the keshin pages that they have an element; is it sure ? Is it true that the keshins have elements in the 3DS game ? x) Torch92 16:50, February 15, 2012 (UTC) Is there any other information about the character? I'm freaking curious XD [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28' ]][[User talk:AdventureWriter28|'→ Jet Stream']] 08:23, February 16, 2012 (UTC) Wait..... I was wondering, is it true that Hidetoshi Nakata was a scout character during IE2? Then that means there's a possibility that Nanokawa is a NEW character to appear in the 2nd season? --[[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28' ]][[User talk:AdventureWriter28|'→ Jet Stream']] 08:46, February 18, 2012 (UTC) WOW O_O So what do you think will happen in the 2nd season? --[[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28' ]][[User talk:AdventureWriter28|'→ Jet Stream']] 09:21, February 18, 2012 (UTC) I actually hoped it was about the Pro Leageu >_> but it seems impossible >_> Anyways, why do you think endou got injured? --[[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28' ]][[User talk:AdventureWriter28|'→ Jet Stream']] 10:02, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Check Cariwi's blog, it states that Endou is back in Japan because he got injured.... I wonder why.... what do you think? I think Shindou's legs might not get healed..... Snif... --[[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28' ]][[User talk:AdventureWriter28|'→ Jet Stream']] 10:07, February 18, 2012 (UTC) OH GOD, why am I imagining Garshield escaping jail and ordering to kill endou!!!! O_O (yeah, my imagination is wild) who do you think ordered it then? THANK GOD SHINDOU WILL BE OKAAAAAY!!!!!! --[[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28' ]][[User talk:AdventureWriter28|'→ Jet Stream']] 10:16, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Other anime? Now, I'm curious... do you watch any other anime? --[[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28' ]][[User talk:AdventureWriter28|'→ Jet Stream']] 09:36, February 19, 2012 (UTC) Ohhh!!! What's your fav on Fairy Tail? --[[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28' ]][[User talk:AdventureWriter28|'→ Jet Stream']] 08:39, February 20, 2012 (UTC) Too many to mention :P I love Erza's background story! --[[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28' ]][[User talk:AdventureWriter28|'→ Jet Stream']] 08:44, February 21, 2012 (UTC) RE: Coyote Don´t worry, remember that the only character from Team Garshield that is in the game is Hentacker (I know this because i have both games DX) Garchopex 07:11, March 6, 2012 (UTC) ??? What is the problem of my editing? Samemaru 20:54, March 6, 2012 (UTC)